


EXPLANATIONS

by WeaponizedToaster



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Do not click this, This Is About, all of my fanfictions, because, being delayed, if you just want to, just me, read a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponizedToaster/pseuds/WeaponizedToaster
Summary: Explanation.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	EXPLANATIONS

Dear readers,

I'm sorry to say that everything has come to a large delay for a while.

My life has been every hard lately, and I know that is not an excuse, but it has been.

A family friend of ours committed suicide yesterday, and he had posted that he was sorry to all of us.

He didn't make it.

A very close online friend of mine has a large capability of dying.

Insomnia and other underlying diseases.

Remember, please get your rest; your body can't handle anything without it.

He and I are best friends, so it's going to hurt a lot.

The doctor's told him that he at least has a year.

If they're true and his body gives up, then I don't know what I'm going to do with myself.

Hopefully, everyone I know will help me through it, as-well as I help them.

It'll take a large chunk out of me, but it'll help.

My elder brother is going into the Military, Army specifically.

It could be a week before he leaves, or a couple months; depends on how he scores.

It's terrifying, as I have a large attachment toward people I'm close to.

Homophobic or not, he is my family, and I love him.

It's hard to lose something so familiar in your life, but it's going to happen whether I like it or not.

My neighborhood has become unsafe, so I've needed to watch out for a lot of things; such as gunshots, screams, etc.

I am also trying very hard to hide my identity toward my family.

I'm pansexual and pangender, but my family is homophobic and Christian.

I will be trying my best to be on more, as Officer Contortionist and more of my works are so fun and lively toward me, and make me feel so much better when I receive your happy comments.

I hope you all can understand why I've been doing these things, as- trust me- it's as hard as it seems to not pick up where I left off.

But, with my mood and how everything is currently, I'm going to write a lot of sad things; which I do not want to do.

I hope you all aren't too mad at me.

With love and care,

Toaster


End file.
